1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal-provided wire, a method for manufacturing the same and a jig.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-230998 discloses a terminal-provided wire including a wire and a terminal to be crimped to a wire end. The terminal-provided wire of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-230998 is used, for example, in an engine compartment of an automotive vehicle. Since water can normally enter the engine compartment, water may adhere to a connecting part of the terminal and the wire. If water adheres to this connecting part, the terminal and a core made of metal materials are corroded.
Particularly, if members made of mutually different metals are connected such as when the terminal is made of copper and the core is made of aluminum, corrosion easily occurs. Thus, in the terminal-provided wire described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-230998, the connecting part is covered with a shrinkable tube. By fitting the shrinkable tube, water does not enter the connected part of the terminal-provided wire from the surrounding.
In the case of covering the terminal-provided wire with the shrinkable tube, it is necessary not to form any clearance between the shrinkable tube and terminal surfaces to enhance waterproofness. However, at a tip part of the core, there is a large level difference corresponding to a thickness of the core from the terminal surface (surface on which the core is placed). Thus, a space is formed between the shrinkable tube and the tip surface of the core. Thus, the shrinkable tube needs to be mounted in an area long in an axial direction of the wire (core), wherefore it has been difficult to reduce the size of a waterproof structure.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a terminal-provided wire having a waterproof structure reduced in size.